Christmas Time
by Krawall Brand
Summary: "Los chicos de Hora de aventura celebran las fiestas, hasta que un inconveniente se presenta amenazando con terminar las navidad, ¿podrán resolverlo y hacer la cena de todos los años entre la gente de Ooo y Aaa?" Fic navideño retrasado, con insinuaciones de Gumshall y Bubbline. Si estás aburrido pasa por acá ;D


Hey! Creo que es un poco patético subir esto pero no quería quedarme sin hacer nada por Navidad y eso, entonces, ignorando el hecho que de me retrasé bestialmente, hice una historia un poco random que espero les guste. (Si hay algo de OOC en algún personaje, perdón, ya estaba un poquito presionada por subirla pronto ;-;)

Sin más, a leer!

* * *

A plena víspera de Navidad, la pandilla de Adventure Time se encontraba reunida, los Residentes de Aaa y Ooo estaban juntos, cosa que hacían cada año para celebrar las fiestas decembrinas.

Todos estaban charlando, otros comiendo botana o bebiendo ponche, algunos más estaban curioseando regalos bajo el gran árbol que habían colocado.

— ¡Gente! Atención por favor. Tengo que dar un aviso—Habló la Dulce Princesa, obteniendo las miradas de todos los presentes—Como ustedes saben, a la media noche de hoy se realizará la cena navideña entre los reinos de Ooo y Aaa—

— ¿Nos dirás algo que no sepamos, lenta princesa?—Preguntó Marceline, sin perder esa costumbre tan suya de sacar a Bubblegum de sus casillas.

—A eso voy, Marceline. Me temo que la cena no se realizará este año…—Dijo bajando la mirada, inmediatamente todos los presentes comenzaron a hacer comentarios con preocupación y decepción al respecto.

— ¡Pero si hacemos esto todos los años! No podemos cancelarlo, ¡es navidad! —Exclamó Fionna.

—La güerita tiene razón, lo único bueno de esto es la cena ¿y la quieren cancelar? Inaceptable, ósea, ¿pasamos todo el día aquí para esto? —Dijo molesta la princesa grumosa.

—Párenle, la princesa debe tener un motivo para esto, no es su culpa—Defendió Finn mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Él tiene razón, como príncipe de Aaa sé que a veces se presentan situaciones de último momento que no son nuestra culpa—Apoyó Gumball—Dinos princesa, ¿a qué se debe este repentino cambio?—

—Gracias chicos. Ahora les explico, sucede que la cena ha desaparecido, y ya no hay sitios donde podamos conseguir otro pavo. Nos robaron toda la comida de la cocina, y a estas horas no hay nada más en el reino—

— ¿Cómo pudieron entrar a la cocina? Tienen a toda la seguridad del reino cuidando el castillo—Cuestionó un caramelo.

—No lo sabemos—Respondió Mentita—teníamos todo controlado y de repente todo desapareció, así como si nada—

—Quizá la princesa en realidad no tenía todo bajo control—Dijo Marceline sonriendo de lado.

—Cierto, eso se debe a una irresponsabilidad tremenda por parte de la princesa, mal hecho—Agregó la princesa Abeja, haciendo que Marceline le lanzara una mirada asesina.

"Yo soy la única que puede decirle cosas…" Pensó—Ohm como sea, ¿entonces qué pasará con esta Navidad?—

—Me temo que deberá ser cancelada…—Anunció, se creó un ambiente de desilusión en la sala.

— ¡NO! —Exclamaron Finn, Fionna Jake y Cake al unísono.

— ¡No podemos dejar que eso pase! Nosotros conseguiremos el pavo—Dijo Finn

—Nosotras les ayudamos, no nos perdonaríamos dejar que se arruine la navidad—Agregó Fionna saltando a un lado de Finn.

—Marshall, creo que deberías acompañarles—Sugirió Gumball al vampiro

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?—Preguntó confundido encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres bueno capturando cosas, además te aburrirías esperando aquí—Aclaró el príncipe, Marshall rodó los ojos con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien… pero deberás recompensarme luego—Dijo un poco atrevidamente mientras flotaba al lado de su amiga rubia, Gumball sólo rio por lo bajo.

—Bueno chicos, no hay tiempo que perder—Acotó Finn al frente de todos

— ¿Pero dónde hallarán un pavo? —Preguntó preocupada la dulce princesa.

—Buscaremos por todos lados—Respondió Fionna—Debe de haber al menos uno en alguna parte del reino—

—Esperemos que sea así, les agradezco mucho ofrecerse a buscarlo, chicos. Vayan con cuidado y recuerden apresurarse, aun hay que cocinar—Dijo la princesa dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Finn.

— ¿Ahora debemos salvar la navidad? ¡Genial! Es como en esas películas que dan en los maratones de Fox—Exclamó Jake emocionado mientras alzaba los brazos.

—Pues sólo deben conseguir algo para que comamos—Aclaró Gumball encogiéndose de hombros—pero sí lo ven de esa manera… ¡Claro, deben salvar la navidad!—

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder—Dijo Cake saltando al hombro de Fionna

— ¡A darle!—Finn salió corriendo seguido por Jake, Cake y Fionna.

—En serio, Gumball, debes recompensarme muy bien por esto—Dijo con fastidio Marshall, para después ser jalado por el cuello de su sweater por Fionna.

—Así que, ¿tenemos que esperar al quinteto fantástico para seguir con esto?—Preguntó Marceline mientras flotaba por ahí.

—Al parecer así es… Pero, podemos hacer algo divertido mientras vuelven—Dijo la princesa un poco dudosa

— ¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó una galleta

—Ehm… podríamos… pues… ¿a alguien le gusta el ajedrez?—Ciertamente, la princesa no tenía ningún plan de respaldo para la situación.

— ¿Bromeas, verdad rosadita?—Dijo el príncipe grumoso mientras tecleaba algo en su celular, probablemente actualizaría su estado en alguna de sus redes sociales.

—Pff, Bonibelle, necesitarás ayuda—Dijo Marceline riendo mientras se elevaba buscando a alguien con la mirada, después de unos segundos se acercó a una parte del salón y bajó. —A ver, ¡Fidel!—

— ¿Sí qué pasa?—Preguntó el oso, quien estaba charlando con unos ositos y en realidad apenas había prestado atención a lo que ocurría.

Marceline le murmuró unas cosas al oído mientras asentía, luego de un momento volteó a ver a todos los presentes y ella y Fidel Fiestas subieron a una mesa.

—Dale Fidel, lo que más te gusta…—Inició Marceline dándole un golpecito con el codo.

—… ¡PARTY HARD! —Gritó mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, inmediatamente una esfera disco bajó de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a sonar fuertemente la música. Todos los presentes dijeron "¿Qué rayos?" y comenzaron a bailar.

—Bueno, eso los entretendrá un rato… le debo una a Marcy—Le dijo Bubblegum al príncipe, este asintió.

—Y yo le deberé una a Marshall… pero bueno, divirtámonos también nosotros, ¿vienes?—La princesa tomó a Gumball del brazo y se dirigieron a la improvisada pista de baile.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, con Finn y los demás…_

— ¿Aun nada por allá Jake?—Preguntó Fionna saliendo de unos arbustos.

—Nadita por acá—Dijo mientras bajaba una roca—No creí que encontrar un ave de esas sería tan difícil—

— ¿Cómo van chicos? —Preguntó Finn, quien estaba un poco arañado y con algo de tierra en la ropa

—No hay ningún pavo por aquí…—Dijo desanimada Fionna

— ¿Qué te pasó hermanito?—Preguntó Jake al notar los rasguños del chico

—Oh, creí haber visto uno y lo perseguí… pero era un conejo…—Respondió algo apenado rascándose la nuca

— ¿Un conejo? Debió haber sido uno muy grande—Dijo Fionna algo asombrada

—Enorme—Corrigió Finn riendo un poco—Pero bueno, ¿dónde están Marshall y Cake?—

—Ni idea—Respondió Jake desviando la mirada—Ya va un rato que no los veo por aquí—

—Quizá ellos lograron conseguir algo, vayamos a buscarlos—Indicó Fionna mientras se adentraba más en el bosque.

Tras caminar un rato, los tres comenzaron a confundirse, ya que creían estar caminando en círculos.

—Chica, ¿tienes idea de a dónde vamos? —Preguntó Jake, Fionna se quedó un momento analizando

—Eh, sí… presiento que Cake está por aquí cerca—Fionna comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, pero nada, no había rastro de la gata.

— ¿Estás segura? Por aquí se ve muy desolado—Añadió Finn

—Sí, sé cuando mi sister está al rededor—Dijo confiada, analizando una vez más los árboles.

Un momento después unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse y a emitir ruidos extraños, Cake saltó de ahí gruñendo.

— ¡Y no se vuelvan a acercar a mí, ratas con colas peludas!—Gritó Cake a lo que parecían ardillas molestas, estas se retiraron emitiendo igual algunos gruñidos.

— ¡Cake! ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Fionna preocupada acercándose a ella.

—Perfectamente, pero me topé con esas ardillas molestas y ya sabes cómo nos detestamos…—

— ¿Conseguiste algo del pavo? —Preguntó curioso Finn

—Me temo que no, y comencé a pensar que por aquí será imposible encontrar uno—Aclaró entrecerrando los ojos

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó de nuevo el chico

—Jamás en mi vida he visto un Pavo en un bosque… Creo que deberíamos buscar en otro sitio—

—Buena idea—Apoyó Jake, todos se dirigieron hacia el lago Celeson, ya que Finn aseguró que había visto alguna vez un pavo por ahí.

* * *

_De vuelta en el castillo…_

—Daddy, why did you eat my fries? I bought them, and they were mine…—Al oír a la vampiresa cantar, todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir con emoción, Marceline tenía conquistado a todo el reino con su canción de las papas, era un éxito total y los presentes, como siempre, se emocionaban al oír a la reina vampiro cantarla en vivo. —But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries...And i cried, but you didn't see me cry. Daddy, do you even love me? Well, i wish you'd show it, 'cause i wouldn't know it... —

—Vaya, entonces lo que había escuchado de la reina vampiro era verdad—Le comentó sorprendido Gumball a la princesa—Tiene tanto estilo como todos dicen—

—Sí, en realidad es asombrosa—Afirmó Bubblegum sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a Marcy.

—Una pregunta… ¿No es que ustedes se odiaban mutuamente? Por lo que he visto hoy, al parecer se llevan muy bien—

—Es una larga historia, Gum—Dijo en un suspiro—Resumiendo, la única razón por la que todos piensan eso es por mi puesto, yo no puedo estar con gente de su estilo… Pero, nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeñas, en realidad somos buenas amigas, aunque ella ama molestarme y llevarme la contraria—

—Ya veo, me sucede algo parecido con Marshall…—

—Lo imagino, hay veces donde no paras de hablar de él—Dijo riendo un poco—Y creo que tú y yo estamos en la misma situación con los vampiros…—

—Así es… me alegro no estar en la película esa de Twilight—Ambos comenzaron a reír

—Daddy, there were tears there; if you saw them would you even care? —Marcy terminó de cantar haciendo una pose apoyada en su bajo-hacha, la sala se llenó de aplausos y gritos de fanáticos. Después se acercó con Bubblegum y el príncipe.

—Hey chico rosa, tu amigo me hubiese servido para esto. Me han dicho que también toca, un contrabajo pudo estar de locos—Dijo tomando un sorbo del vaso que había tomado antes de acercarse.

—Hubiese sido espléndido, Marceline. Pero creo que les está siendo útil a los chicos para conseguir nuestra cena—Contestó amablemente

—Ojalá así sea, si no al menos el tipo se divertirá. Saliendo con Finn y Jake es imposible no reírse y pasar un buen rato—

—Completamente cierto, esos chicos son geniales—Agregó Bubblegum

—Jaja, como Fionna y Cake, son alucinantes—Dijo Gumball—Bueno chicas, si me permiten, debo ir al baño. Ya vuelvo—

Gumball se levantó y se dirigió a los baños, Marceline se sentó en su lugar.

—Entonces ese es el sujeto que en secreto le gusta el rey vampiro?—Preguntó ahogando una risa dando un sorbo a su vaso.

—Shh Marceline, no lo digas en voz alta—

— ¿Qué con eso? Se le nota lo gay a kilómetros…—

—Bueno… pero podrías ser más discreta, puede que haya gente que no le note lo gay… como a ti, ¿recuerdas?—

—…Es diferente… —Marceline se ruborizó un poco, la princesa alcanzó a notarlo y rio por lo bajo. — ¿Qué es lo gracioso?—

—Tu rostro, deberías verlo—Dijo cubriéndose la boca con las manos, en realidad estaba por tener un ataque de risa pero se contuvo ante la mirada que le lanzó Marceline.

—Si no fueras tú, ya te hubiese sacado toda la sangre, Bonni… Como sea, ¿qué tal le estará yendo a los chicos? —

—Espero que bien… Sinceramente, me sentiría un poco mal de tener que cancelar la navidad, sabes lo mucho que todo el reino espera este día, incluso los habitantes del reino de Aaa—

—Lo sé, pero estamos hablando de Finn y Jake… y las otras dos chicas que se parecen mucho a ellos, apuesto que lo lograrán—Marceline se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia la princesa—Anda, vayamos a bailar. Ese Fidel sí que sabe cómo ponerle onda a una fiesta—

—Tienes razón, creo que debo invitarlo al castillo más a menudo—Dijo tomando la mano de la vampira y siguiéndola hacia donde estaban todos danzando.

* * *

_Un par de horas después…_

—Chicos… creo que esto es inútil, no encontraremos el pavo a tiempo—Comentó Fionna mientras se sentaba en el suelo; ya habían agotado todas las opciones de lugares donde pudieran encontrarlo.

—Yo ya me cansé de perseguir animales raros que al final no se podrían comer ni en una broma de esos programas de telerealidad—Admitió Jake

—Es que no podemos rendirnos chicos—Dijo Finn, aun manteniendo las esperanzas

—Finn, sabemos que no quieres decepcionar a la princesa porque te gusta mucho y todo eso, pero admítelo amigo esto es buscar una aguja en un pajar—Dijo Fionna tratando de sonar comprensiva.

—No es eso… Bueno, tienes razón en cuanto a que no me gustaría decepcionarla… pero, es la cena navideña. Es la única noche donde los reinos se juntan y todos están felices con todos, aunque la comida les provoque indigestión después, es algo especial—Explicó con tristeza, Finn era adorador de las celebraciones navideñas, e imaginar un año sin una le afectaba de algún modo.

Cake y Fionna intercambiaron miradas de decepción, Jake se sentó junto a su amigo y lo rodeó con el brazo.

—A todo esto chicos… ¿Alguien ha visto a Marshall?—Preguntó Cake para tratar de cambiar el tema.

—No, desde que entramos al bosque no le he visto ni el polvo—dijo Finn

—Puede que se haya…—Fionna no pudo terminar la oración ya que un sonido de alarma salió de la mochila de Finn.

—Es tu teléfono, viejo—Dijo el chico hurgando la mochila para luego entregarle el aparato al perro.

— ¿Sí quién es?—Habló Jake— ¿De verdad? ¡Wuju! ¡Está de locos! Bueno, sí, ajá, vale, nos veremos allá—Terminó emocionado moviendo la cola

— ¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó curiosamente Fionna.

— ¡Buenas noticias chicos!—Exclamó el perro con emoción, para luego explicarles lo que la voz al lado del teléfono acababa de decirle.

* * *

_En el castillo…_

—Se está haciendo tarde, y los chicos no dan señales—Comentó la Dulce Princesa con un deje de preocupación.

—Cero cool que te estreses tanto, te van a salir arrugas querida—Dijo la princesa Grumosa haciendo un ademán con la mano, luego volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de su celular.

—No puedo evitarlo, además siento que de alguna manera todo es mi culpa por no haber puesto más seguridad resguardando la cocina… ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que robarían la comida? Centré todo en las salas más importantes, pero jamás pensé que la cocina sería el punto débil…—Agregó tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Pues ya ves como suceden cosas inesperadas—Dijo sin separar la vista del aparato—así como la última discusión que tuve con Brad, nadie se la imaginaba. Pero bueno, iré a ver de cerca ese horrendo vestido de la princesa mora, ¡debe ser de súper rebaja! Eso hay que anunciarlo—agregó tecleando y dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado del salón.

—Y más encima, Marceline no ha dejado de bailar con esa barra de chocolate. —Dijo para sí misma con algo de celos en su voz— Y Gumball que es el único que me escucha y comprende un poco le está pidiendo consejos de moda a Fidel Fiestas… vaya feliz navidad—Tomó una bocanada de aire para soltarla rápidamente.

En cierta manera Marceline sabía cómo celar a la princesa, aunque realmente, ahora no tenía esa intención, simplemente le había agradado la barra de chocolate y se estaba divirtiendo bailando. Y bueno, a Gumball le había fascinado el sweater verde pistache que usaba Fidel, así que decidió entablar una charla sobre ropa.

Después de un rato, la puerta del salón se abrió y los chicos entraron corriendo.

— ¡Oigan todos, lo logramos! —Anunció Finn con entusiasmo.

— ¡Finn! ¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó sorprendida Bubblegum acercándose a ellos

— ¡Sí que sí, princesa!—

—Me alegro tantísimo, de nuevo son los héroes del día… y heroínas, claro—Dijo alegremente mirando a Fionna y Cake, quienes asintieron felices—Bueno, ¿y dónde está el pavo? —

—Marshall viene con él—Dijo Fionna—En realidad él es quien lo consiguió—

—Les dije que él es bueno capturando cosas—Agregó Gumball orgullosamente.

—No se me angustien, que el rey vampiro ya llegó y no viene sólo—Anunció Marshall entrando al salón muy relajado, y tras de él, venía el dichoso pavo.

— ¡Genial! Marshall, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Nosotros nos matamos buscando y no dimos con nada—Preguntó Finn

—No fue difícil, mientras ustedes buscaban en lugares absurdos, yo fui a la tienda de mascotas—Dijo cruzándose de brazos—Este amiguito era el último que tenían—

—Bueno, es estupendo, Marshall. Te estoy en verdad muy agradecida, ¡será la mejor cena de navidad hasta ahora!—Anunció emocionada la princesa

—Sí como sea… espera… ¿Cena?... ¿Lo querían para cenarlo? —Cuestionó Lee mientras cargaba al ave.

—Esa era la idea Marsh—Le dijo tranquilamente Gumball, el vampiro puso una cara de horror y se acercó a la puerta.

—¡Son unos desalmados! ¿Cómo podrían si quiera pensar en comérselo? No los dejaré, me llevo al pavo lejos de ustedes—Inmediatamente salió flotando con el ave en brazos, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos y confundidos.

—… Se encariñó con el animal—Dijo apenas Gumball— ¿Les había dicho lo sensible que es en realidad? —

—Sí príncipe, nos lo has dicho…—Respondió Fionna rodando los ojos.

—Jajaja vaya sujeto. Los dejó sin palabras a todos—Dijo riendo Marceline.

—… Buenas noches? —Apareció un chico en la puerta del salón, confundiendo aún más a los presentes.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —Preguntó la princesa, esperando que no se tratara de otra sorpresa más.

—El repartidor, vengo a traer las pizzas que ordenaron—

— ¡Por fin! Debieron haber llegado antes del drama del chico con colmillos grandes—Dijo la princesa Grumosa.

— ¿Pizzas? No pedimos pizzas—Dijo Gumball

—Ay niño, ¿no conocías el nuevo sistema de encargo por mensaje de texto? Es muy cool, y al menos ya tenemos que comer—Explicó Grumosa—Bueno querido déjalas por allá en la mesa, que estamos a punto de comer—

—Wow… bueno… pizza para navidad, raro, pero genial—Dijo Bubblegum—Entonces Princesa Grumosa, te debemos la navidad

—Ay sí, dejemos eso para después, yo estoy que me muero de hambre, así que a entrarle—

Todos tomaron su asiento y comenzaron a comer, Marshall regresó un rato después y también formó parte de la cena alternativa. Todos estaban felices ya que había más de 15 tipos de pizza y no habían tenido que matar a ningún animal.

—Ahora que terminamos… ¿Te parece sí vemos quien merece en realidad el título, Rey Vampiro?—Dijo Marceline desafiante mientras sacaba su bajo.

—Oh, ¿es un reto de la reina vampiro? Pues acepto, vas a caer, Marceline—Dijo riendo mientras también se ponía su bajo-hacha en su lugar y flotaba.

Y así comenzaron a cantar 'Jingle bell rock' al más puro estilo High School Musical, pero más pesado, dándole el auténtico toque navideño al lugar.

Todo volvió al ambiente, ahora todos se hallaban felices conviviendo, había sido una rara navidad, por lo tanto había sido genial.

— ¿Saben? Sigo preguntándome que habrá pasado con la comida…—Dijo Bubblegum curiosa.

—… ¡Pues ya lo sabrás! —Dijo una voz extraña tras la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver al rey helado y la reina helada tras de él.

— ¡Sorpresa sorpresa! —Exclamaron ambos al unísono

— ¡Los ancianos! —Dijo Marceline sorprendida.

— ¿Fueron ustedes, cierto? —Cuestionó Fionna empuñando sus manos.

—Oh sí, vaya que son inteligentes—Dijo el rey helado.

— ¡Logramos arruinar su navidad! —Exclamó riendo la reina helada

—… Eh, en realidad ya cenamos y ya cantamos algo, y ni hablemos de la fiesta—Explicó Gumball, los villanos intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

—Ah, ¡te dije que debíamos llegar antes de que cantaran! —Reclamó la reina helada

—A Gunther no le gusta el remix esa canción, por eso era mejor esperarnos—Se excusó el rey.

—Bah… —

—Entonces, ¿fueron ustedes los que robaron toda la comida? —Preguntó molesta la Dulce Princesa.

— ¡Sí! —Dijeron al unísono.

—Uno ya es insoportable, ahora, ¿dos ancianitos congeladores estresantes?—Dijo arrogantemente Marshall—Que mal que se encontraron—

—Bueno, considerando que ya no pudimos arruinarles la navidad… ¿podemos quedarnos?—Dijo el rey helado haciendo ojitos.

— ¿Qué? Nos hacen pasar una de las navidades más extrañas del mundo ¿y quieren estar con nosotros? — Cuestionó molesto Gumball

—Es que no tenemos donde estar ni que hacer—Dijo la reina negando con la cabeza

—Ándenle, ni nos van a notar—Agregó el rey

— ¡NO!—Gritaron en seco todos los presentes

—…chicos… es navidad, y en cierta forma nos divertimos gracias a ellos—Dijo Fionna comprensivamente.

—Tiene razón, podríamos dejarlos sólo por esta noche—Añadió Finn, dejando a todos sorprendidos ante sus comentarios defensivos.

— ¡Gracias! Yo sabía que ustedes son bien buena onda—Dijo el rey helado mientras estrujaba a ambos.

—Uh, claro rey helado, diviértanse… Pero ten seguro que después iremos a patearles el trasero—Habló Finn sonriendo, Fionna asintió.

—Claro, ahora háblenle a ese osito que es el que prende las fiestas—Dijo la reina, Fidel sacó unas serpentinas y la música volvió a sonar.

—Y ahora que todos están distraídos…—Le dijo Marshall al príncipe—Quiero mi recompensa ahora—Comenzó a acercarse hacia este

—Muy bien Marshall, como lo prometí…—Gumball se siguió acercando, Marshall cerró los ojos ya que estaban a centímetros y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más el príncipe extendió sus brazos mostrando el gatito que sostenía.

—Meow— maulló la criatura, Marshall abrió los ojos e hizo una expresión total de confusión.

—… ¿Un gato?... —Preguntó aun sin comprender.

— Sí, un gatito—Dijo Gumball poniéndolo en brazos del vampiro.

—… Pues yo pensaba en otra cosa… pero qué demonios, es adorable—Respondió frotándose al gato en la mejilla.

— ¿Ves? Gumball ahora no es el más gay—Dijo la princesa a Marceline, ambas habían visto la escena.

—Bah, ambos se ven gay…—Acotó riendo—Por cierto, ¿por qué tú a mí nunca me has dado un gatito?—

—Eh… no tenía idea que te gustaran los gatos, pero ahora que lo sé, lo tomaré en cuenta para año nuevo—Dijo rodeando con el brazo a Marcy.

—Eso espero—respondió mientras miraba como el pavo de Marshall entraba al salón y al parecer bailaba—Ehm… bueno, fue una feliz navidad después de todo…—

* * *

Bueno... ahí está mi contribución navideña. Repito, lamento subirlo hasta ahora, pero no tuve tiempo antes, de cualquier manera ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, y sí, puse muchos guiños a mis dos parejas favoritas (El Sugarless Gum rulea) planeaba poner unas situaciones un poco más intensas entre ellos, pero ya será luego, navidad no es apropiada para las perversiones XD En fin, espero hayan tenido divertidas fiestas y pasen muy bien el año nuevo ;)

Un saludo!  
~KBrand.


End file.
